


Sharing is Caring

by sobachka



Series: Zoyalai Works [2]
Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: "f r i e n d s", F/M, Hoodie stealing, Modern AU, They're a mess, enjoy, he for sure doesn't have a thing for her, she definitely doesn't have a thing for him, they're high school friends, zoyalai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobachka/pseuds/sobachka
Summary: Zoyalai one shot with this prompt (tumblr request):"Sharing is caring, now give me the hoodie!"
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Series: Zoyalai Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789732
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Sharing is Caring

Zoya crossed her arms over her chest, just as much to glare meaningfully at Nikolai as to protect the warm green hoodie from being stolen.

“Sharing is caring, Lantsov,” she said. They had been arguing for a full ten minutes- ever since Zoya had woken up from their supposed study date lying on the couch of Nikolai Lantsov’s ridiculously large bedroom. She had discovered it wrapped around her once her mind had made sense of the fact that something- someone, really- was missing. That Nikolai had gotten up at some point from where they’d both fallen asleep, with her head against his chest, the steady rhythm of his heart tugging her into oblivion.

For her sanity, Zoya tried not to remember how good it had felt to let her guard down, how comfortable it had been. How nice.

It didn’t matter, she told herself. She and Nikolai were classmates. _Group_ -mates at worst, with an Economics project sure to be the death of them both.

“Really, Nazyalensky, you’re using that?” Nikolai drawled, his voice still tinged with a thickness that came from sleep. It made him sound… different, and Zoya ignored the way her heart jolted at the sound, raising her chin instead.

“Golden rules. What, did you fail kindergarten?” she responded with a raised brow. She wasn’t noticing things, despite the way her eyes moved and the connections her mind was forming. She did not, for example, notice that Nikolai’s hair, when mussed, looked darker, almost brown save the streaks of gold that caught in the light.

She also didn’t notice the way his hazel eyes were specked with green like shards of glass. This, she would not have seen at all had Nikolai not taken a few steps closer to her, the look on his face somewhere between surprise and… something else. Restraint? Maybe she was reading him wrong.

“Alright,” he said slowly, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards when she stiffened. His breath was minty, and she had to wonder if he’d gone to brush his teeth at some point. She wanted to laugh at him for it, but something about his proximity, the way he was looking at her, stopped Zoya. 

“Sharing is caring, now give me the hoodie.” Nikolai said at last, voice low. Without the hoodie he’d been wearing, Nikolai was left in a thin white t-shirt that did little to conceal the lines of muscle that traced his body. 

Not that Zoya noticed any of this, really.

“It doesn’t even suit you,” she informed him. A lie.

“No?” he raised a brow, gesturing vaguely at himself, “I’ve yet to find a piece of clothing that _doesn’t_ suit me. I’m told I have just the right complexion.”

“People lie.” Zoya responded. She didn’t notice that he was somehow even closer. She didn’t notice the way her heart sped up, either.

“Are you lying to me now?” Nikolai said, his eyes flicking over her face. They lingered on her lips, and Zoya might have noticed that had her phone not began buzzing suddenly in her back pocket, making her jump and turn away.

Zoya glanced at the name. Liliyana. The time? Shit. She was late.

“Oh, crap,” she murmured, silencing the incessant vibrations and closing the phone. She turned to face Nikolai, but he was no longer standing in front of her. Instead, he’d moved nearly a foot away, leaning against one of the high, golden bedposts, arms crossed, his expression troubled.

“I need to go,” she said, unsure why that bothered her at all. “I’ll write up the rest of the research today, and you could finish the model?” 

Nikolai looked up, nodded. Zoya hesitated for a moment, feeling like she was leaving something unfinished, though she could not pinpoint exactly what. She shook off the feeling and headed straight for the door, phone in hand. Just before she turned the knob, she realized the hoodie issue had been left unresolved.

She looked back at Nikolai, still leaning against the bed, then said, “No more ‘sharing is caring,’ Lantsov?” 

“Keep it.” he said, an easy smile coming over his face, though it seemed to Zoya slightly strained. “It looks better on you, anyway.”

Her phone lit up in her hand, vibrating once more as Liliyana called again, and that alone was the reason Zoya didn’t answer.

As she made her way out of the Lantsovs’ mansion, down the grand staircase, and through the gates to Liliyana’s beat-up minivan, Zoya wondered if maybe she had been wrong. Maybe her and Lantsov weren’t classmates or group-mates.

Maybe they were friends.


End file.
